Why? You Have Hurt Me So
by LoverAfterLife
Summary: Derek must find new ways to keep Stiles safe, safe from himself at least. But will this time destroy their relationship forever? And as rival packs start problems what will arise in Beacon Hills? R R please!
1. Why?

Hey everyone! Excuse my horrible spelling and writing! Unfortuantely I dont own Teen Wolf and if i did... *looks at Derek and Stiles with mischef in her eyes* some naughty things would happen, yes very naughty...

So now you have expierence my creepness on with the story!

* * *

Why? You`ve hurt me so.

Stiles POW

"Why does it have to be this way Derek?" I stared into his cold hearted eyes, seeing nothing. No emotion, none what so ever. No matter how much I pleaded or cried or screamed he just stood there, he just showed indifference. How dare he break up with me! We dated for 3 years, 3! I gave him my all, I gave him everything, and I helped him refurnish his house. I tried to be the best mate ever! But apparently it wasn't enough! "Because Stiles I never liked you, I only enjoyed the sex." Derek could easily look like he didn't care, look like he was angry, sad, unhappy, _pleasured._ It was all fake, everything! I hated him now, I didn't want him back anymore! Im now taking Pat Benatar`s advice _Hit me with your best shot Derek, Fire Away! _

"So you can leave now, I fucking packed your shit, leave. NOW!" Derek pointed towards the door and my suitcase, "What part of NOW don't you understand? Are you that stupid?" I got up and stared at him, "My dad was right, you aren't worth it." I stormed out with my stuff to my jeep and screamed over my shoulder "You know Derek not everyone's perfect like you! Wait didn't you date a maniac bitch that killed your family?" I grinned at his pained look and drove off, crumbling then….

I cried all the way home, I mean all the way home. But I never once felt the shattering feeling of Derek hitting the ground crying.

*************************************3 Weeks Later***********************************

Derek`s POW

Maybe breaking up with Stiles was a horriable idea. _You're an idiot! Mate will never ever EVER take you back now! Look at yourself now, a pathetic excuse for a man, a mate an Alpha! _My inner wolf criticized me, yelled at me, and screamed at me, he hated me. But I had to, I`m Alpha and I`m dangerous, to dangerous! I stared at Stiles through his window; it hurt me to see him. I haven't eaten, slept or, well I can hardly breathe now. I feel worthless, I`m so sorry Stiles. So sorry.

I loved to see him sleep at his desk, he looked so peaceful, and although he woke up with a horrible crook in his neck he looked peaceful. I slowly opened his window and stepped in, I was afraid to awake him, afraid to face the truth. I couldn't tell him that every night I`ve been watching him, waiting for the right moment to go back. But I`m afraid there won`t be one. There never will be one, I messed up too much, and he will hate me forever.

*************************************The Morning After*****************************************

Stiles POW

For some odd reason I`ve felt like Derek has been with me, like he is making sure I`m alright. I don't even know why I`m still caring about that bastard anyways. I think I might be finally over him, no wait, and scratch that. No, no, no, no, I`m not going got cry again.

I sat there and cried for a good hour, it's not like Scott could get his head out of Alison`s ass for more than a second to see if I`m alright. I wish this all never happened, I miss Derek, I miss that stupid son of a bitch, so much.

*************************************One Week Later*********************************************

Derek`s POW

I sat on the stairs in my house, it looked so beautiful thanks to Stiles. My beautiful mate, my Sty, My Stiles. I`m such a bad mate he deserves so much better than what I can give him, so much better. _NO! Stop being so stupid! He is our mate, you love him and he misses us! _I fought with my inner wolf, but he didn't want to hear it. _Leave the bond open! Feel what you`ve made mate go through, feel it! _I couldn't do it; I didn't want to feel the pain I made Stiles go through. It is too much, I`ve put him through way to much hell.

I heard Stiles erratic heartbeat before I heard his jeep, I even missed the horrible hum of his Jeep. He would never let me fix it, he rather watch me shirtless was the Jeep. But it usually ended up in a heated make out session or sex. I never used him for the sex, not once. I love him, I do and I`m so, so sorry.

I heard him at the door, but I couldn't find the will to open the door. He entered slowly but stopped when he saw me. "Oh Hi Derek."

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA what a cliffhanger! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Oh and sorry for making Derek a douche...

Derek: Am I really that mean?

Stiles: No your to sweet DerBear! *kisses his cheek*

Derek: Thanks babe *grabs and starts to make out*

Me: Oh *takes picture* this is going into my personal file!

Derek: Do you mind?

Me: No, not really! :D


	2. Author Notes! :D

Sorry my wonderful Derek & Stiles readers of my FanFiction story, I haven't been able to write recently so there hasn't been an update. I will most certainly update in the next few days or a week at the most! I have been busy with family, friends, animals and the end of my school year and my graduation! YAY! But my loves, I love you all and Horizon Dark Wolf (Me :D) will update soon! Now Up Up and Away!

Derek: Your so weird –puzzled look-

Stiles: -slaps Derek`s arm- Oh DerBear we love her and in the next chapter there shall be makeup sex!

Derek: STILES! –angry look-

Stiles: oops, I wasn't supposed to say that was I? –Rubs back of neck-

Derek: -pins to wall with arms above his head and starts to frantically kiss- no


	3. Please Oh Please Forgive Me

So originally there was going to be smut, steamy Derek + Stiles smut. But I decided to make a perfect cliffhanger!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA :D

* * *

Stiles POW: D

"Oh I didn't think you would be home, I thought you would be out. I just came to get my books." My eyes darted from the door to Derek, should I make a break for it, or get my books? "Stiles….." There was a long pause; I don't think Derek could get the words out. But deep down inside me I missed the shit out of him, I wanted him back, I needed him back. My heart was killing me, it ached, it throbbed, and it initially beated for Derek, all of it was for him. And only him.

But then I heard it, Derek was singing to me, like he always did when I was mad at him.

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came_

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

"I`m glad you came Stiles, your my everything, I`m so sorry" I watched Derek fall to his knees and wrap his arms around my waist. He was crying, and mumbling things I couldn't understand. "So sorry Sty, so sorry. It's my entire fault, please, I love you" I broke down, he was everything to me, and he was sorry. "But Derek why did you do it, why did you say all of that?" He looked up at me and sniffled. "I couldn't control myself and I was afraid I would hurt you." I stepped away from Derek and let him fall to the floor. He looked up at me with a crushed face.

Derek`s POW (I had to!)

I felt the wood on my arms and looked up to see enraged Stiles. "DEREK ANTHONY HALE! WE DATED FOR 3 YEARS AND JUST NOW YOU ARE AFRAID OF HURTING ME? YOU STUPID WOLF!" I started to burst out laughing; Stiles never used my middle name. "Stiles I was afraid, I couldn't control the wolf with my urge to claim you further." Stiles looked at me with a confused gesture, "I thought you did claim me with the sex, which was amazing." I gently got up and ran my hand over Stiles` cheek, I gently chuckled. "No I need to bite you're here" I moved my hand to his neck, pointing to his jugular vein. I could feel the shift coming on, my wolf wanted out, NOW. _Let me out, I need to prove to mate that he is mine. Claim Mate, and claim him hard._

I couldn't believe the things my wolf was saying this, I mean of course I want to claim Stiles, I`m just afraid that I`m going to hurt him. I gently leaned down and stared into Stiles` eyes, slowly pecked my lips to his. Very cautiously I started to move faster, more violent, more passionate. I needed Stiles, I need to claim him, now. I could feel my wolf start to come out, my nails got longer my teeth too. It Was Time._  
_

* * *

Yes I know appreantly to some people that sucked ass, yes i know. but you dont know me neither do you know what i am going thru. I posted this chapter to give everyone and myself a thought of them getting back together would be, but no i still get negative comments saying i half assed it. If you dont like my writing then dont read it, i dont care! jeez... how do you think that makes me feel?_  
_

Stiles: Rachy dont cry! we love you

Me: i do suck at writing dont I sty?

Stiles: no, Der and I love you

Derek + Stiles: HUGS! -wraps arms around Rachael-


	4. Take Charge Part 1

Hey Guys! Another Chapter! REVIEW AND RATE! thanks!

* * *

_Recently in Why? Why Have You Hurt Me So. _

_I felt the wood on my arms and looked up to see enraged Stiles. "DEREK ANTHONY HALE! WE DATED FOR 3 YEARS AND JUST NOW YOU ARE AFRAID OF HURTING ME? YOU STUPID WOLF!" I started to burst out laughing; Stiles never used my middle name. "Stiles I was afraid, I couldn't control the wolf with my urge to claim you further." Stiles looked at me with a confused gesture, "I thought you did claim me with the sex, which was amazing." I gently got up and ran my hand over Stiles` cheek, I gently chuckled. "No I need to bite you're here" I moved my hand to his neck, pointing to his jugular vein. I could feel the shift coming on, my wolf wanted out, NOW. Let me out, I need to prove to mate that he is mine. Claim Mate, and claim him hard._

_I couldn't believe the things my wolf was saying this, I mean of course I want to claim Stiles, I`m just afraid that I`m going to hurt him. I gently leaned down and stared into Stiles` eyes, slowly pecked my lips to his. Very cautiously I started to move faster, more violent, more passionate. I needed Stiles, I need to claim him, now. I could feel my wolf start to come out, my nails got longer my teeth too. It Was Time._

NOW:

Derek`s POW

I pinned Stiles up againist the wall, as hard as I could. In between each time I attacked Stiles` mouth I spoke; "I love you so dam much" I wanted my Stiles, no I needed him. But that will have to wait, in the distance I heard a another Alpha`s howl. At first I could believe my ears, I fell slack, and I fell out of reality, out of the real world. The only noise I could hear was that wolf, I couldn't even feel Stiles slapping my chest or trying to talk to me. "Derek? DerBear, earth to Derek. Babe what is the matter with you?" I zoned out, that wolf wasn't here for land, and he wanted my mate. That's when I snapped back, my instincts kicked in and my wolf howled. "Stiles get in the cellar now; go lock yourself downstairs in that room I showed you. Remember? Don't even dare to come out until I go and get you. Its not safe and I… I can`t afford to lose you." My voice broke at the end, I almost cried, but I have to stay strong. I have to protect my mate. He`s mine and mine only.

I could see the fear in Stiles` eyes, I hated making him scared but I had to, I had to make him stay down there. "Derek your scaring me, what`s going on? What's wrong?" I stared into his eyes, my poor mate, I gently kissed him on the lips and urged him towards the door. "Go, everything will be fine, I just have to go handle something, I love you." I never heard my mate's last words to me before I pushed him into the cellar and locked the door after him. Who knew that would be my last glance at my mate.

Stiles POW

Ok don't panic , Derek must be testing me, Yeah it's a test, just a test Stiles, after this we will have sex, no big deal, calm down. Ok I have to go to the 'secret werewolf room', I mean come on Derek must have cameras and right now he is watching my every move laughing his ass off. That's when it hit me, when I heard two growls instead of one. It went on for hours, growling, snarling, ripping of flesh, screams of agony and pain, and the worst part was that I was useless. I couldn't go out there and help Derek, I couldn't free him from his pain, I could tell him it would be alright and I couldn't fix him up and tell him I was there. Just two hours ago I was standing in the hall way with my tongue halfway down his throat but now I`m struggling with the instinct to save my poor mate and my conscious telling me to stay and be safe. I was stuck, useless, helpless and hopeless.

I slid down the door and cradled my head in my hands, I don't know how long I sat there but I never noticed it had stopped, it really had stopped. I wasn't crazy, the growling, the pain, the fight had stopped. I knew Derek would win, I just knew it. Sooner or later Derek would stride through that door and he would be just fine, he would have that smirk on his face. He would say it was all a joke and he would scoop me up in his arms and we would go and have sex. It would be alright. He is alright.

I`m a mother fucking idiot. It has been another hour and no sign of Derek, no noise, nada, no, nothing! I can`t take it anymore, I am going out there. I Stiles Stilinski am going to go get my mate. I slowly unlocked the door and tip toed through the cellar, up the stairs and to the main door. Locked, he friggen` locked me down here! I would find another way out, I had to. That's when I remembered the cellar window, I was small enough to fit through, I could easily squeeze. Thankfully I could pry it open, as I gently squeezed through I saw a sight I never thought I would ever see; Derek`s Dead body.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHHA another cliffhanger! teheheheh Ok so I have got more of the whole : your story sucked, never write again, Teen wolf isnt for you, stop writing. Well I think i will. I think Im going to stop writing this and just stop all together. All I ask for is someone to find it in their heart to say one nice thing. Im trying, i know im not the best but come on, be somewhat supportive. I dont get much support, come on.


End file.
